The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) 11th International Conference, entitled Personalized Integrative Oncology: Targeted Approach For Optimal Outcomes, aims to critically examine recent advances in research that have the potential to improve the practice of integrative oncology as a contemporary health care option. This conference will focus on disseminating important findings from integrative oncology research that are taking a targeted approach including both basic and clinical science, to ultimately improve the outcome of patient care. The overarching aim of the SIO 2014 conference is to highlight the unique trajectory of targeted integrative oncology research, knowledge development, and its implication in integrative oncology. The 2 and 1/2-day meeting is being held in Houston and is co-hosted by the University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center. The 2014 SIO conference program contains three keynote lectures that will directly address current research in targeted integrated oncology including the: 1) The role of personalized integrative oncology in the prevention, treatment and recovery from cancer; 2) The impact of stress on patients with cancer; and 3) The intersection of sleep disorders and cancer. In addition to keynote lectures, the conference will include: four moderated plenary panels are planned covering: 1) personalized integrative oncology; 2) the role of lifestyle and epigenetics in the context of cancer; 3) a joint session with AAHPM to tackle targeted symptom management; and 4) breast cancer guidelines. The conference will also have two multidisciplinary integrative tumor boards; two preconference workshops to focus on clinical research and clinical practice relevant to innovated integrative oncology; four didactic and experiential workshops; a public lecture on mindfulness practices in integrative oncology; and patient advocacy and trainee streams. Presentations of original research, in various topics related to targeted integrated oncology, including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology, will be solicited from members of the national and international research communities for 45 oral and up to 80 poster presentations. The conference aims are to: 1) Create an international venue in which researchers, clinicians and patient advocates can discuss the current evidence regarding targeted integrative oncology research and practices and enhance their understanding the advantage and challenge of this particular field; 2) Foster dialogue, collaboration and networking among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates, facilitating future research and knowledge using targeted strategies in the field of integrative oncology; and 3) Assist in the training of trainees, early career investigators and patient advocates in creating, interpreting an disseminating evidence-based integrative oncology research. Ultimately, it is our hope that the renewed knowledge and clinical practice on targeted integrative oncology obtained from this conference will improve the outcome of patient care by integrative oncologist and practitioners.